Harmless Games
by prelusion
Summary: It's a beautiful spring day and the Gryffindor 6th years are playing a not-so harmless game of Truth or Dare that has some unexpected effects on Hermione.... TN/HG oneshot for now


It was a beautiful spring afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**AN: **I just read a Theo/Hermione similar to this that I didn't feel was all that….fulfilling(?) so I decided to write what I had been hoping to read. I was only introduced to this pairing yesterday but I quite like it….

Anyway enjoy and _please_ review!

**Edit: **I wrote this kinda late at night and was thus very tired so I've just gone through it and edited a few things. Surprisingly it wasn't too bad but now it's better so...yeah.

**Harmless Games**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A lovely breeze was blowing, offsetting the heat of the brilliant sun as many a student took advantage of the wonderful weather.

Energetic younger years ran around enthusiastically, chasing each other and playing various other outdoor games whilst older students (mostly of 5th and 7th years) spent the time studying in the sun.

These opportunistic students included the Gryffindor 6th years who had gathered in the shade of a large tree and were currently partaking in a game of Truth or Dare….without the truth part.

So far Parvati had had to make a sexual insinuation to the next professor she saw (who happened to be McGonagall). Ron had had to strip down to his underwear and run from their spot under the tree to the bank of the lake and dive right in. Upon his return he informed them all that, despite the warm weather, the lake was "bloody freezing!" and Dean had been dared to serenade the next person who walked past (an unfortunate first year girl) including many innuendoes as he could think of.

Now it was Hermione's turn. Usually the sensible student wouldn't participate in such childish antics, but her "friends" had persuaded her. She'd been sitting with her housemates, minding her own business, innocently reading a book when Dean and Seamus decided it was time for a game and she simply _must_ join them. They had taken her guiltless text and taunted her with it until she finally relented, agreeing to participate in their game. "Just one round Hermione!" they promised. _Manipulative Bastards_ she thought.

"Right Hermione" began Seamus, grinning that evil little grin of his "looks like it's 'bout time for your turn and I've got just the dare for you!" Hermione was worried, he looked positively evil.

"Um….maybe you should give it to Harry instead and…you know…come back to me?" she suggested weakly, half knowing there was no way to deter the Irishman.

Many people around the circle laughed.

"Oh no, this one is just for you!"

Hermione gulped.

"Hermione, I dare you to snog the next guy who walks past"

Hermione's face quickly turned a similar colour to Ron's hair. Lavender and Parvati immediately broke out into giggles with the occasional "Ooooh!" thrown in.

Hermione spluttered. "No! I can't just….you can't expect me to….No absolutely not!"

"Come on Hermione" said Lavender "Don't be a spoil sport, everyone else has to do their dares"

Hermione surveyed the group. For once Lavender was right, there was no getting out of this. "Well….can we at least make it a guy in our year or above? I don't want to end up snogging some poor, unsuspecting first year! Imagine the height difference!"

The group agreed and Hermione opened her mouth to speak once more but Seamus beat her to it. "No it can't just be a peck and it _has_ to be on the mouth!" he exclaimed, reading her mind.

Sighing, Hermione complied, looking out at the large grass open area, waiting for someone to walk past. It was a good few minutes until a male of 6th year or above came past them, upon catching sight of him Hermione groaned while the others laughed.

This particular boy was Theodore Nott, a quite Slytherin 6th year who was not really unattractive. He was of average height with average brown hair and average hazel eyes. He was fairly skinny and was quite clever.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse, he could've been Malfoy…" Hermione mumbled. No one was listening to her though as Seamus was currently talking, or should I say yelling, in Nott's direction.

"Oi Nott!"

Theodore turned to look at them, one eyebrow raised, suspicious expression appropriately displayed across his average features.

"Come over here!" shouted Lavender.

He looked as if he'd rather make friends with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"We're not gonna hurt you!" Lavender continued.

Theodore made his way cautiously towards them, stopping before he got too close, one hand in his pocket which, undoubtedly held his wand. "What do you want?" He asked warily.

Harry, who sat to Hermione's right, nudged her in the ribs with his elbow, signifying for her to get up.

Sighing once again Hermione stood, "here goes nothing" she muttered to herself.

She approached the Slytherin, trying to avoid looking at him and his curious expression or thinking about what she was about to do. She halted in front of him, studying his face for a stalling moment. He wasn't that bad looking at all really.

_Ah, what the hell!_ She thought, throwing caution to the wind before tilting her chin up to meet his unsuspecting lips with her own. She watched his startled expression, that confidence she felt a moment before quickly dissipating as she moved her lips softly against his.

After a few moments Theodore seemed to regain his sense and Hermione could almost see the same "why the hell not" train thought she'd had entertained just a moment ago pass across his mind. Eyelids drifted over his hazel eyes and, much to everyone's surprise, he kissed her back.

His hands moved around to her waist, pulling her close to him and hers automatically laced around his neck, one hand tangling itself in his suddenly seemingly quite-a-bit-less-ordinary brown hair.

He increased the pressure and speed of the kiss, tongue darting out to run along her bottom lip. Hermione gasped and Theodore immediately took advantage, slipping his tongue into the wet cavern of her mouth.

Hermione groan in protest as he eventually pulled away, the need for air seeming minimal compared to the need she felt for his lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes as her mind came back to her. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had just done and she immediately retracted her arms from their position around Theodore's neck.

"See you around" he said, winking at her as she walked away.

Hermione took a moment to gather herself before turning to look at her astonished friends. They all sat, opened mouthed and disbelieving at what they had just witnessed. Know-it-all bookworm Hermione Granger and just thoroughly _snogged _assumedly bigoted Slytherin Theodore Nott.

Hermione sat, flushed and slightly confused, in her spot between Harry and Seamus. She cleared her throat. "Well that was….unexpected…."

"I'll say!" exclaimed Ron, breaking the trance of shock that had descended upon the circle.

The game continued but Hermione was not paying any attention, instead all she could think of was the feel of his lips on hers and when she might get to feel them again….

**-End-**

**AN:** Sequel...maybe...?

REVIEW! Please...


End file.
